


Bichon Au Citron

by Capesandshapes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien takes the lead, Aged-Up Character(s), Askbox Fic, F/M, Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Smut, Tease! Adrien, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes
Summary: He knows she wants him, and he's willing to drag it out as long as he can.OR: Adrien had to suffer through dinner with Marinette's parents while she was very pointedly flirting with him, so now she has to work for it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Bichon Au Citron

Admittedly, it was her fault. She was the one who cast glances across the dinner table, the one who ran her tongue across her lips in a languid fashion that practically spelled out her overwhelming urge to devour him, and she was the one whose hand lingered too long on his at the slightest opportunity. She had ignored the sacred rule of family dinners, her fingers interlacing with his as she pressed a lingering kiss to the side of his neck when her parents’ backs were turned. She had stroked the fire with the smallest move, brushing her head against his chest with the simple hum that always spelled out in neon letters what exactly she wanted.

But at the end of the day, if you asked her, it was his fault. They’d known their identities for seven years and been dating for two; during that time, Adrien had very rudely not made any efforts to look less… tempting. His shoulders had grown wider, his jaw sharper, and the pleasant pinkness of his lips had yet to fade with the passage of time. He was still ungodly beautiful, incredibly tempting, and undoubtedly heart racing. Light laughter with her parents and a flash of adoration in his eyes only made her want him more, and that night the black turtleneck on his shoulders only made her want to scream out a simple, ‘take me.’

But the worst thing about him was that he knew. He knew it all; he saw the way her eyes wandered. Adrien could tell the moments that she wanted him the most, and that was when he chose to withhold himself. The second he heard that they were going to her parents’ house, he’d pulled back, not so much as treating her to the linger of a kiss when he knew, from the flush of her cheeks earlier that day, that she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her. Utterly maddening.

* * *

Someday the two of them would get married and their children would be just as impossible and infuriating, Marinette decided. She’d try to steer them down the right path, try to make it so that they weren’t verifiable brats like Adrien, but god knows that wouldn’t actually work. She was sure of this fact because Adrien, who had only just told her parents that he cared for her more than anything in the world, had tried to spend the night at the bakery

In her childhood room.

Above her parents' suite.

Thank god she managed to convince her parents otherwise, her blue eyes carving holes into him as she did so. He didn’t actually expect them to say there, but just like a cat with a mouse, he loved to play with his food.

The insistence that Adrien and her only lived a few blocks away, a booking of a rather un-private uber, and the world’s most infuriating elevator ride ever; Marinette was back in her apartment, face down on the couch with her temper on high. At that point, she’d had rather sat down with an episode of Bridgerton and a glass of wine to even out her sexual frustration than even bother begging him for relief. The duke rarely made Daphne suffer when she was in need.

“Upset?” A voice asked, hands hauling her legs upward and gently placing them on top of his thighs, a hint of humor that he disguised as concern lingering in his voice. Adrien was the devil.

“No, I just like sitting around waiting for you to take the hint all night,” Marinette grumbled into a couch cushion, thoroughly irritated. “And don’t start with, ‘whatever do you mean,’ because we both know that you saw me looking at you all night and that you didn’t really care about the new double oven but wanted to torment me for an hour longer.”

“But Marinette, the innovation—” he teased.

Her eyes narrowed, face whipping around to glare at him from her position on the couch, unsurprised to find him flashing her a cocky grin, his head cocked slightly to the side.

That was enough for her, absolutely enough.

With a huff, she rolled over in his lap, shooting him a despising gaze as she slowly began to sit up, far too irritated to suffer the continual indignity of it all. No sooner had she sat, however, than his arm wound around her back, his lips pressing to her cheek in a sweet kiss, one that coaxed pink from her skin.

It did very little to achieve its desired effect initially.

“Adrien Agreste,” Marinette warned.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Adrien responded, his eyebrows raising as his hand demandingly pulled her closer.

“If you think that after all the trouble you’ve just caused me…” she began, steadying him with a look.

“Mhm,” he responded, half-listening, half not. His fingers played with the zipper to the side of her dress, tugging on the pull but not completely pulling it down. “If I think,” he said, his cheek brushing tenderly against her neck, relishing in the way that she couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

Ah. It was harder then, much harder to stick to her limits.

“Well, keep going,” he said, pressing a short kiss to the area between neck and clavicle, his chin resting against the skin there, eyes gazing up at her as his other hand moved to her as well, resting on the bare skin that her choice of a shorter dress had allowed him. “Tell me about all of the trouble I’ve caused, Marinette. Tell me how awful I made dinner with your parents when you were the one with your hand on my thigh, when you were the one practically begging me to drag you home. You know I’d love to hear it.”

Suddenly that didn’t seem like such a good idea. “Adrien,” she tried, her eyes closing as the zip at the side of her dress was pulled down, his hand roaming the skin beneath her chest, another feather-light kiss brushing against her neck as his hand gripped tighter onto her thigh. Leave it to him to leave her speechless.

“You’re going to say I’m a brat, aren’t you? That I’m spoiled rotten and I just keep torturing you,” he mused, shifting her closer. “Never mind the fact that you’re the one pouting because I didn’t heed to you immediately. No,” he said, hand jerking up her skirt and wrenching the fabric away, pulling the cotton from her lips with a single come hither motion, “I’m the brat.”

Bless the self-righteous lovers and bless the hands of Adrien Agreste. She groaned, giving in to his touch all too easily, her arms around his neck as she moved to straddle him, a desperate need for more affection overcoming her.

He regarded her with slight humor, the lightest slap of his hand upon her thigh as she rolled her hips in closer, leveling his gaze. “You’re way too easy, Marinette,” he chuckled, withdrawing his hand only to pull the front of her dress down, thankful for the lack of a bra underneath her sweetheart neckline. He grinned, tilting his head up to connect mouths with her, hands withdrawing from the mess of fabric only to touch her cheeks, pulling her down further into him.

Closer and closer she shifted, eyes pressed shut as her hips finally made their mark. Rolling against the rise of dick with a swallowed moan, she was unable to keep her mouth on his as her head fell back, caught in the sensation of his heat. He was far too good, far too desirable, she decided, as his hips moved up to meet hers, his teeth grazing on her neck.

Just an inkling of what she wanted all day, but not enough. “More,” she demanded, hands dragging lines down from his chest to his belt, air still heavy on her lungs as below her he worked up a rolling pace, his mouth still on her neck, gentle kisses combating with the brush of teeth against her skin. After years and years of using the Black Cat Miraculous there was a point to his canines, one that made her toes curl in momentary pain.

“More,” he said, lips brushing against her jawline. “More, more, more; when will it ever be enough for my lady?” He knew how that pet name set her off, relishing in the way that she bit back another wanton moan of desire as his hands drifted down to his pants, releasing his rigidness from them.

“Chaton,” she whispered, hand drifting forward to him, desperate to pull him even closer, desperate to take him inside her.

“Beg,” he requested, fingers dancing beneath her, playing with the slickness of her folds. She was wet, betrayingly so, the desire from much of the night being far more than the dampness of cotton had suggested. The slightest swirl of his thumb around her clit nearly coaxed tears, the frustration of arousal overtaking her.

“Please…” She breathed, rolling insistently into his hands, every inhale feeling laborious as she gave in to the sensation of want that had overcome her.

“Please what?” he said, fingers pressing daringly firmer into her slick, bring her further and further from the realm of sanity.

“Please fuck me,” she requested, pressing her forehead against his so that he could see how dire the need was.

“Mhm,” he considered it for a moment, the sweat of her body, the needy coaxing of her hips. A tempting offer, really. “but we don’t fuck, really, not anymore,” he noted, free hand reaching gently for her chest, thumb running across the rosy bud standing at attention on one of her breasts with a frustrating air of casualness. “We make love.”

He was the most infuriating man alive. “For god’s sake, Adrien—” She snapped.

A flash of anger with the opening of her eyes and she was on her back once more, the same cheeky kitty grinning down at her as he pinned her to the couch. His hand at his member, the lightest nip at her shoulder, and he looked down at her, the hint of a question on his lips.

One to which he already knew the answer to.

“In, now. Make love to me if that’s what you want to call it, but do it quick,” she demanded. “I’m desperate.”

“And what are the magic words, Marinette?” He asked in turn.

“I love you, Chaton.”

And just like that, they fell together one more.

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the curtains of their living room the following morning, the coffee table and surrounding chairs a mess of forgotten clothing and emptied pockets, her head on his chest and his arms around her waist as the two groggily faced the morning.

Not a word was exchanged between the two as Marinette rose from him, hair pointing in every which direction as she finally decided to cross the living room, taking care of the pesky problem known as daylight and plugging back in the two’s cellphones before they inevitably died. She drew the blinds, Adrien’s eyes upon her as she did so, two phones in her other hand as she very indiscreetly murmured about Parisian fashion models and how they were allowed to stay in bed while others had to deal with nearly impossible light-blocking curtains. Almost as if sensing that they would soon be put down, both phones beeped, signifying the arrival of a new text message.

Tired and not overly willing to respond, Marinette gave her phone screen a momentary glance, catching a short preview of the message that was sent. Dinner at her parents’ house again that night, her mother was making dumplings and everyone knew that required more than one set of hands.

She cast a look over her shoulder at her boyfriend, well aware of how an event like that would go. Fine, she’d just have to get it out of her system ahead of time.

“Do you remember how last night you said you loved me,” she began, leaving the phones on the table rather than plugging them in. The longer he didn’t know, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to Matchattel who requested this!
> 
> If you like my writing and you want to see more, feel free to drop a request in my ask box at [ my tumblr blog ](https://capesandshapes.tumblr.com/), where I will try to be as active as possible in fulfilling them. All of my fanfiction will be posted to my AO3, so stay tuned.


End file.
